


Invested

by Written_prose_things



Series: Promise'Verse [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Baz and Penny have a late night conversation about Simon's magick. Can Baz get it back? or rather should he get it back?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Promise'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Invested

Penny sees Baz breaking. She sees pieces of his soul crumble, when he tries to help Simon, only for her best friend to push him back.

It chips away at the relatively happier persona Baz has developed in the past year. He looks more like his usual self as every day passes. More reserved and sceptical.

She knows it isn’t her place to say anything, but when has Penny ever paid attention to the boundaries of human interaction.

It’s on a night when Baz steps out of Simon’s room, clearly shaken by whatever nightmare Simon’s had. She’s making a 2 a.m. snack for herself.

“You should leave.”

Baz’s eyes have a venomous look in them, “I’ll leave when my boyfriend wants me to go. You can’t kick me out.”

Penny responds frantically, “No, no. I didn’t mean that. Baz, this isn’t healthy for you. I want to safe.”

“I can take care of myself, Bunce.”

“I know. But you don’t have to take care of Simon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can see how much it kills you to see him like this and it’s okay if you want to take a break, Baz. You aren’t meant to be his therapist. You’re just his boyfriend and-”

Baz interrupts her sharply, “Look here, Bunce. If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you weren’t a loyal friend to Simon. On the off chance you aren’t, beware my wrath. I end the people who wrong my loved-ones. And don’t think for a moment that I value you over Simon.”

Penny sighs, “Look Baz, I’m only looking out for you. I don’t want Simon’s issues to bring you down.”

Baz shakes his head, “Of course it kills me, Bunce. How can it not? Have you seen him? Have you seen what the Mage did to him? It doesn’t matter now, if I’m on the sidelines or if I’m assisting him every step of the way. I’m invested, Bunce. It will hurt either way.”

Penny sits down next Baz, their backs leaning on Simon’s bedroom door, “You’ve been especially upset Baz. I just thought it had to do with Simon.”

Baz nods, “It does. Not an immediate concern, but something has come up.”

“Can you be a little less vague please?”

“His magick.”

Penny sighs, “Baz, you know what Dr Wellbelove said. We can’t bring it back.”

“But what if we can? What if I found a way to get it back for him?”

Penny looks concerned, “Baz, what have you done.”

“Nothing. Yet.”

“Baz, it won’t end well. Why should we pick this up, when he’s beginning to get used to being a Normal. I don’t think we should bring his hopes up like that.”

“So, we don’t tell him.”

“What?”

“I have a plan. If it works out, we can reveal it to Simon, otherwise, it stays between us.”

Penny sighs, “I don’t think I can do that Baz.”

Baz looks frustrated, “Why don’t you want to help Simon? Why do you keep giving excuses for helping him out? Why are you so willing to help other people jump ship?”

Penny almost yells, and Baz casts a silencing charm, “Because Baz, I’m also invested. He’s my best friend. I’ve seen him walk into the jaws of death multiple times like a lamb to slaughter. It kills me, that after having survived all that, he has to get used to living like this. This isn’t about his hope. It’s about mine. If I take this up, and we fail. You know there’s a huge chance we’ll fail, I won’t be able to look him in the eye.”

She takes a deep breath and continues, “Baz, I can’t do this. If we do this, Simon’s going to jump right in and it might kill him. I can’t let that happen.”

Baz sighs, “Alright. But don’t tell him what we’ve just spoken about.”

Penny nods, “My lips are sealed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt. I'll try writing something.


End file.
